Talk:Vidiian
Background The info in 'Background' might be best explained if we assume that a species suffering for a long time from the deadly phage would put most of their scientific resources into the development of medical technology. Tyrant 03:51, 16 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant :Further, the Vidiians are capable of passing through transporter beams, as they were beamed aboard Voyager in "Phage" when cornered in the asteroid. --Flyinghat 04:03, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::What is up with this page? There appears to be a 'hidden' section of text at the bottom of the page, which you can only see if you go to edit it. Maybe this information could be integrated with the rest. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:59, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Pics I suggest we use the healthy pic as the main pic of the species, as to link the phage with the race is a result of 'tv viewer perspective', an in-universe perspective would have to recognize that the phage is a section of their history. Thoughts? Jaf 15:53, 19 February 2006 (UTC)Jaf :That's true, we really need both a pic of a healthy vidiian and of a sick one, and it makes sense to put the healthy one at the top (in later VOY episodes healthy Vidiians were seen as well, in , for example and there were even healthy Vidiians (or aliens with the same forehead make-up) in DS9, namely Larell, Talura and the woman Lewis Zimmerman wants to tell everything about the Kama sutra at the very end of ). :However I would suggest replacing the image of sick Danara Pel with an image of a really sick Vidiian from one of the other episodes. I can see the benefit of being able to compare a healthy Vidiian with the same Vidiian being affected by the Phage, but sick Denara is not really the typical Vidiian that was seen in all other appearances. --Jörg 16:21, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Apparent Contradiction "The second encounter was less positive. After passing through a subspace anomaly, Voyager was mysteriously duplicated. One of the two duplicates was attacked by a Vidiian vessel and invaded by hundreds of Vidiians. With numerous crewmembers such as Tuvok and Harry Kim now dead, the Captain Janeway of that ship destroyed Voyager rather than let it fall into enemy hands. As a result, almost the entire crew of that Voyager was killed, with the exception of Harry Kim and the newly born Naomi Wildman, who escaped to the surviving duplicate Voyager (Their counterparts having died due to a hull breach and birth complications respectively). " This paragraph first says that the Harry Kim of "that ship" and "that Voyager" died, then says that he lived. It needs to be changed or clarified by someone familiar with the episode. : (Reply) I eliminated "and Harry Kim" from the section in question since the Harry Kim from the undamaged ship was alive. I can't remember whether that ship's Tuvok was dead or alive, so I left that part in.--Lifeisharsh20 03:21, 30 May 2007 (UTC) I was going to ask if the Vidiian info on Janeway's screen in can be seen (10.55-57), but when I asked the same about Tuvok and Tom Paris' service records, and respectively, nobody condescended to reply, not even to say, “We don't know either” or “We're waiting for the blu-ray versions” – so what'd be the point? ;-)--Archer4real (talk) 15:02, December 6, 2012 (UTC)